


More Fun

by DaylilyAntares



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Anal Sex, Fucking Machines, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Office Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Voice Kink, Voice Kink??, and both enjoy themselves, get it theyre in an office building sort of, stanley just. has some fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylilyAntares/pseuds/DaylilyAntares
Summary: The Narrator, in typical fashion, narrates- in less than typical fashion- a previously discussed, well planned scene, with himself and Stanley. Stanley said it would be more fun than running through the story normally. He's right.
Relationships: The Narrator/Stanley (The Stanley Parable)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 203





	More Fun

**Author's Note:**

> i havent exactly written the narrator a lot and i hope i haven't overdone it, but his dialogue is literally ALL we have, so. I went ham. anyway i love these fucking idiots they doin stuff dude
> 
> also i put m/m but the narrator in this context isn't human or entirely physical and can exist physically based solely off feelings and instincts and if he wants to or not, his office shifts to his will and he's got weird god-control over most things other than Stanley himself

You remember how it works, right Stanley? Stanley gestured with the remote, smiling. Alright yes I see. You know the word? Good. I can't exactly ask you to say it, so think it. Adventure. Yes that's the one, Stanley. And we're going to go through the story like _normal,_ right? No surprises? I don't know if I could handle any in... _that kind of state._ Stanley nodded. He promised. Are you sure? Stanley was sure. Alright then Stanley. I-I suppose we can start. No warning, right? Stanley nodded. At least let me get a little into the story, alright? Stanley shrugged. Oh _fine._ It's your decision anyways. So.. scene start? Is that what I'd say? Stanley nodded. Alright then. Scene start.

All of his co-workers were gone. What could it mean? Stanley decided to go to the meeting room, perhaps he had simply missed a memo.

When Stanley came to a set of two open doors, he entered the door on his _left._

Very good.Yet there was not a- a _single_ person here either, oh- oh good _god-_ Feeling a wave of disbelief, Stanley decided- decided to go up to his boss’s office, hoping he might- Oh for- find an answer there. So- so cruel Stanley I-! I- oh _god-_ I should've expected this ff-from you. Cr-Cruelty at it's fffaahh, finest. Real- Really Stanley, hhhahh.

Coming to a staircase- _OH-_ ver-very funny- Stanley walk- Stanley walked upstairs to his- his boss’s offff- office. Ohhhh Stanley, oh m-my. Oh, damn you- As Stanley ascended the stairs he waved his remote around and made a show of- of dragging his thumb over the buttons. Stanley, I'm- I'm _warning_ you, we still need to get through the st-story. Stanley held up three ffin- fingers. Oh! Oh, green, Stanley, green, very gAH- OH- Ohhhh Stanley you TORMENT meee, hahh. Still green, St- hhh, Stanley...

Step- stepping into his manager’s office, Stanley w-was once again st- _ahhh_ -stunned to discover not aAN- AN INDICATION, OH- OF- of- of any human life, D-Dear lord. Shocked, unraveled, Stanley wondered- wondered in- in disbelief, oh _right there oh god-_ wh-who orchestrated this, what d-dark secret was- was being held from him! Oh _fffffhh,_ I hate to- to curse, but you're test- you're testing me Stanley, you really a-aa-AH- reaaaally are. Ohh fffhh. D-don't laugh at me Stanley. Hah.

What he could- What he could not have known was that the keypad behind the boss's desk held the answers-the ANSWERS- _HHAH, OH-_ the AN-answers to this TERR-terrible truth that his boss had b-been k-k-keeping from him, ohh fFFHHHhh- and so the boss had assigned it an extra secret pin number, T-Two- Two, eight,ffh- _ffffUCK,_ OH _FUCK-_ TWO EIGHT FOUR FIVE! GGH! PLEASE! GIVE ME- hhhahhh. Thank you. We need to _ffhhh_ , finish the st-story, we said we- we would. But of course, Stanley couldn’t- couldn't possibly have known this.

Yet incredibly, _oh god,_ by simply push-pushing random buttons- _NNGH,_ s-smartass, not th-that- not _THOSE_ buttons- on the k-keypad, Stanley happened to in- to input the correct code by _shhhhee_ r luck, oh _god oh fffrrhh._ Hhmmm, hmmmhmhm. _Hhhhhokay,_ hah. Amazing! He- He- He pressed another button on his reMOTE- hah, no I m-mean- He stepped into the newly, newly opened passageway. T-There. G-Get a move on Stanley, we need to g-get a move on.

Descending deeper into the building, Stanley realized he felt- oh- he felt a bit peculiar. It was a- a real- real stirring of emotion in his chest, as though he felt more free- St-Stanley, _Stanley aah-_ t-to think for him- himself, to questiONNN- the NAture of his JOB. Hhhah, oh Stanley, please, _please-_ Why did he feel- Why did he feel this NOW- ohhhh now now _now please Stanley oh GOD-_

A-Ahem- When for years it had never occur- occur- occurred to him? This question would not- oh no no no please- Stanley _please,_ ...go unanswered for long. I d-don't think I can do this anymore Stanley i-it's so hard to turn the p-page- _AH!_ _YOU'RE NOT MAKING IT EASIER!_ OHHhh, oh god- just- we aren't that much f-further, p-please-

Stanley walked straight ahead through- through the large door that read- Mind- Mind- Mind Control- I can't _do_ this Stanley, please, _please,_ you need to- you need to- Yellow, _yellow_ Stanley please come to me, I can't keep on like this, oh _god-_

St-Stanley rushed over to a nearby wall and pressed- _fffuck oh-_ pressed a new button on his- on his remote that made a door handle appear in the- in the wall, yes come in come in _please-_ It swung in- inwards and Stanley s-saw his Narrator- ohh there you are, please help me Stanley, I need you- saw his Narrator caught in the- _ohhhhh no no no don't just waaatch-_ _green-_ caught in the _aghh-_ agreed upon contrapt- contraption, _FUCK- OH-_ BENT, BENT OVER HIS DESK, W-WITH- Aahhhahahh, thank you, hhah, oh i need to- to catch my breath, and I d-don't even need to bbh- _ohhh, breaathe-_ sh-shall I continue- y-yes alr- b-bent over his desk with a _fhhh,_ formidable, phhhh. phallic, _phallic object,_ mounted on the end of- oh b-bother- it was hooked up t-to something that let- let it push forward a-and back, in- in and oohhh, in and out of the Narrator, oh Stanley, _please,_ I know you want to touch mmeeeee, come _ON_ Stanley, I- I need you-

Stanley- Stanley finally, FINALLY, oh _thank you-_ Turned the wretched m-machine off and pushed it away, _ohhh_ I see what you're planning oh _YES please, green-_ and took it's place, hhah, you've been ready for a while h-haven't you Stanley just _look_ at your hands shaking- he tore his belt open with trembling enthusiasm and the moment he was- was able, fuck, _fuck oh god-_ he s-slid inside- AH! _OH STANLEY RIGHT THERE-_ THE NNNH- the NArrator and t-took nnghh- took his pl-pleasure- Oh please _please FUCK,_ oh ggod Stanley I c-can't keep- he reached around to- OH, OHHH, give in r-return, oh sweet god in heav- fuck me, oh _fuck-_

A little more, a little more please there- _theretherethere oh nngh,_ oh Stanley _please_ let me _kkkhhh-_ I c-can't say it- Stanley ins-insisted- oh oh _please_ don't m-make me- _green-_ fuck, fuck _fuck you WIN,_ you _WIN,_ STANLEY, just t-t- hhhah, just _TOUCH_ me! Stanley let me _kh-_ no don't stop, ah, _ahhh, i'll-_ please _PLEASE_ just let me- let me c-cum- oh yes AH, _AHHHAH FUCK, FUCK STANLEY-_

HHAHH, THE NARRATOR G-GASPED FOR AIR BEFORE S-SEIZING TIGHT AAAAROUND STANLEY A-AND- _PLEASE, WITH ME STANLEY-_

FUCK, FUCK OH GOD- _YES, YES INSIDE-_

OH, OHHhh, _ohh, ohhh god,_ oh lord,

Mmmmhmhmhmhm. Ohh.. oh _yes,_ Stanley.

Very, _very_ green.

C-Careful, ah, _sore-_ mmm. Thank you Stanley. You really can be so kind to me. Why you choose to be so cruel is- is beyond me.

Clean up after yourself, won't you? Mmm. Still your fault even if I said so.

Ahh, would this be.. an end of scene? Yes? Stanley nodded, as he helped clean up the mess that was the Narrator's desk and office, which didn't really need to be cleaned up, because it didn't exist- and neither did the Narrator's physical body, _really,_ but who's counting?

Alright then Stanley. End scene. That was... brilliant. And you were right, for once. _Much_ more fun than doing the story normally.


End file.
